


Feral

by SuddenlySullen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Transformation, But theres pee, Dry Humping, It's not really watersports, M/M, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Wolf!Loki, Wolf!Peter, pillow humping, there's pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlySullen/pseuds/SuddenlySullen
Summary: "Peter wanders up the worn path to the cabin where the scent that was both familiar and not iss the strongest. He sniffs low to the ground, too tired to possibly pick his head up and scent the air. As his paw touches the first stair leading to the entrance, there is suddenly an enormous muzzle grabbing the scruff of his neck."Written For Kinktober Day 8 - Prompt: Scent





	Feral

Loki turns his human nose to the air, picking up the faintest hints of a scent he can't recognize. He'd know the smell of a lycan anywhere, though this one seems to be a stranger to his small section of forest. Something about the smell seems wrong. He can feel the tug at his chest like he needed to shift and find some way to help this stranger. What it was, though, he couldn't place without allowing himself to shift. With a shake of his head, he turns to unlock the door to his cabin and turn in for the night. 

Peter wanders up the worn path to the cabin where the scent that was both familiar and not iss the strongest. He sniffs low to the ground, too tired to possibly pick his head up and scent the air. As his paw touches the first stair leading to the entrance, there is suddenly an enormous muzzle grabbing the scruff of his neck. He relaxes into it, submissive and pliant. There's nothing left in him to fight.

Loki almost releases him immediately. He isn't sure in the end why he doesn't. Something about the way the pup looks so small and weak, perhaps he sees a bit of himself in him. So, he picks him up and carries him as if he were his own pup. He carries him away from his front steps and to the back of the cabin where his walk-in basement has an entrance large enough for him to walk through. 

For his part, Peter lets himself be carried. He may have even tucked his legs, driven completely by instinct. The massive wolf carrying him smelled like 'mother' and 'home' if ever Peter had smelled those things. He's dropped into a soft nest of blankets and quickly curls in on himself, only glancing up for a moment to look at the jet black wolf towering over him. His fur is sleek and shines even in the dusky light. Green eyes bore into him. He rolls to the side and exposes his stomach, only barely aware of the urine trickling out of him and leaving a wet patch on his fur. He whines softly, body trembling. When he tucks his tail between his legs, it only gets his tail wet too.

The smell overwhelms him before Loki can even process the sight. Of course the pup is terrified, he realizes. He's well over twice his size. He bristles at the thought that anyone could hurt a pup, though he knows too well the cruelty of hunters. He wonders if that's what's happened to this one's pack. With a huff, he lies down, one paw on each side of the pup, and starts to clean his stomach off. He wants to be annoyed, but really he can only find it in him to feel sorry for the poor creature.

Peter doesn't move as the older wolf's giant tongue drags over him from his tail to his chin. It occurs to his human sensibilities that he should be embarrassed. He can't bring himself to be, though. After a full two days of running, he's too tired, too feral. He relaxes once his stomach is clean and he's being nudged to lie down. The exhaustion and aches from running finally catch up with him. Every inch of his body is sore. He curls up between those huge paws, resting his chin on top of one. 

The little mass of fluff between Loki's paws barely registers as weighing anything. He lets his head drop forward over his back, deciding that he'll worry about whether anyone is looking for the pup tomorrow. 

The forest is still and quiet in the fog of morning. Loki can’t remember the last time he bothered hunting for food, preferring the human alternative of  _ taste _ . He isn’t sure the pup that showed up on his doorstep would be able to change, though, so here he is stalking through the woods after a deer. It thrills him, in a way, to be tracking an animal through the forest using his animal senses. 

Peter wakes alone and buzzing with anxious energy. He paces back and forth across the floor, even though his aching paws protest with every step. He can’t stop moving, but can’t bring himself to flee. As a last effort, he turns and stuffs his face into the mass of blankets where the scent of the other lycan is strongest. His hips start rocking into the blankets before he’s sure what’s happening to him, but once he notices he’s powerless to stop it.

The deer stands alone in a gap between the trees. She hasn’t even noticed that Loki has followed her for nearly a mile. Finally, though, she is in a space large enough for him to leap through the trees. He’s on her in less than a second with a thundering snarl. The bones in her neck crunch under his jaw in one snap and the taste of blood floods his mouth. 

With a soft growl, Peter bites into the blanket in front of his face. He can hear his own whimpers as his hips snap into the blankets that are bunched even more under him between his paws. His breath comes out in quick huffs. He’s almost not sure what’s happening to him when he feels an explosion of pleasure between his legs. His mouth releases the blanket, letting out a quiet howl.

Loki ducks through his entryway, deer carcass dangling from his mouth and dripping blood over the concrete floor, just in time to see Peter’s head toss back into the softest howl. His fluffy brown ears are pressed back against his head and it takes Loki a moment to realize that he’s been humping the blankets. He tosses the dead deer towards him, careful to ensure that it lands a safe distance away. The pup’s head hands low, like he might be embarrassed. For as much as he prefers to be alone, Loki finds it a bit endearing. He licks a stripe up his forehead, then turns to crunch into the bones of the deer, savoring the way they crack under the strength of his jaw.

Peter follows, pulling at the places where the flesh has already torn and swallowing down bites almost without chewing at all. Once he feels full and bloated, he steps over the deer to where the larger wolf is still crunching on some bones and curls into his side. As he starts to slip back into sleep, he feels his form shifting back to his human form, finally relaxed enough to introduce himself. His hand twists into the silky black fur, just as soft as it looks.

“I’m Peter,” his voice is hoarse from lack of use and his mouth tastes of blood.

Loki glances sideways at him, deer leg still in his mouth, but Peter has fallen asleep before he can decide whether he’s willing to stop chewing to make his own introductions.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you for sticking through that with me <3 I went into this month planning to step outside my comfort zone and write some kinks that I hadn't written before, so this was a little bit of a lot of that. I might continue it after Kinktober is over, but for now I consider it done.


End file.
